Lunatic
by luvmecheese-kun
Summary: Well.. Lelouch Lamperouge, the son of a rich businessman was engaged with a green-haired woman named C.C., the daughter of Jeremiah Gottwald and Sayoko Shinozaki both rich businessman too... YEAH I SUCK AT SUMMARIES...


**Chapter 1:** Bliss

**A/N: **Enjoy my another fanfic! My main pairings are still Lelouch and C.C… PLEASE Read and Review..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass

**LUNATIC**

**/ Stage 01: Bliss /**

A footsteps trudging down the stairs is heard when a black-haired woman was happily cooking their breakfast on that morning. A white-haired man sitting on the sofa on the living room was watching a head line news on the television while sipping a hot coffee peacefully. Beside him was a brown-haired girl making an origami dog.

"Well, Lelouch-kun, Rolo-kun you should better hurry up because we have an important business to do," Marianne called.

"MY HONEY! WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST?" Charles' voice boomed aloud which made the mother and son cringed.

"W-well… it's classic omelette and… p-pancakes," she only answered.

Ah. Morning is such a bliss… especially when there is a man shouting every morning.

"Dad, please stop shouting, it's too early," the raven-haired man said.

Charles Lamperouge, maybe of Lamperouge Corporation. A good ol' father of Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally and a loving husband of Marianne… especially, a man with a loud mouth.

Lelouch Lamperouge, 18. Vice President of the Student Council. Oldest son of Charles and Marianne, and Rolo and Nunnally's big brother. Most of all, an unathletic manand also the successor of the company.

Rolo Lamperouge, 16. Second son of Charles and Marianne. Lelouch's little brother.

Nunnally Lamperouge, ' and Marianne's one-and-only daughter. A child with a happy personality.

Marianne Lamperouge, 38. A good mother of Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally. Also, she is Charles' wife.

"So mom, what 'important business' are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

Suddenly, his father patted him on the back laughing, "IT'S A SECRET MY SON! BWAHAHAHAHA!" then he proceeded to occupy one of the seats on the dining table.

'_Oh really… I want to murder my father…'_

"Maybe… it's about business… nii-sama," Rolo replied while playing TEKKEN on the PSP.

'And if it is about business, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT… THAT'S THEIR PROBLEM!'

Later, Lelouch's best friend came by.

"KONNICHIWA SUZUKA KURURUGI!" Charles' voice boomed again.

"W-well… k-konnichiwa too… Mr. Lamperouge. And my name is Suzaku, sir," the Japanese boy only reply.

'AGAIN! My father's loud voice… well it can't be helped..'

Nunnally quickly glomped at him, "Hello Suzaku!"

'_Maybe Nunnally was too fond of Suzaku very much…'_

"H-hello too… Nunnally-chan," he replied.

"What brings you here, Suzaku?"

"Um… well.. Lelouch… I just want to join you and your family… to… uh… BREAKFAST... M-may I join?"

Before Marianne could reply, her husband's voice boomed AGAIN, "WELL OF COURSE KURURAGI! YOU CAN JOIN U-!" Marianne only stuffed him a plenty of omelettes in his mouth and made a poker-face. Well… maybe she know that Charles sometimes talks too much.

"O-of course my dear, you can join us… especially you're my dear Lelouch-kun's friend," Marianne replied, still on a poker-face.

'_Yeah. Drop the word DEAR'.'_

Suzaku only smiled, "O-oh… t-thank y-you, Mrs. Lamperouge…"

* * *

When the clock strikes three-thirty, the family quickly went to the Pauwolnia restaurant.

'_Maybe, this is what they're talking about… going to a RESTAURANT?! For what reason?!'_

While Lelouch was weighing things in his mind, he suddenly heard his father's loud voice calling him to seat beside him.

"Dad, please… STOP SHOUTING WILL YA!" he screamed.

Then he noticed that there were many people looking a him.

'_What are they looking at?'_

Lelouch just sighed, tugged his father's sleeve and asked, "So father, why are we here?"

Lelouch only cringed, "WE ARE WAITING FOR OUR GUESTS MY SON! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Fuck it. I shouldn't ask my father…'_

'_Wait a minute-! GUESTS?!'_

After waiting for ten minutes, their said 'guests' arrived.

Lelouch only looked at them.

There was a man standing at the entrance of the restaurant who has a turquoise hair color and a pair of golden eyes. Beside him was a woman who has a brown hair. Then, beside of the said woman was another two young ladies. One has a pink hair who was forcefully typing on her blog phone. The other has a bright-green hair, who has also have a pair of piercing golden eyes, similar to the man. Lelouch became puzzled of why turquoise plus brown became pink and lime.

"HEY MY DEAR JERRY!"

'_What th-! He just called that man 'MY DEAR'!?'_

The man saw them and waved back. Then, they occupied the remaining seats that his parents hired.

"Well Charlie, we've been a business partners for 20 years right?" the man asked.

'_Wait-! 'CHARLIE'?'_

"YEAH! FOR ALMOST 20 YEARS MY DEAR JERRY-!"

"Dad. Please stop calling him 'my dear'," Lelouch said.

The man just looked at him and said, "Oh… don't worry about it young man, it's alright."

He then widen his eyes and said to Charles, "So dear Charles, you haven't introduced your children yet."

Charles just laughed, "SORRY ABOUT THAT MY DEAR JERRY! I FORGOT!"

He then patted Lelouch's back playfully, "Dear Jerry, this is my oldest son, LELOUCH!" Then he pointed the other two beside him, "And the other two is Rolo and Nunnally."

"Oh? The successor? Then, it is my turn to introduce myself. My name is Jeremiah Gottwald." He then pointed the woman beside him, "This is my wife, Sayoko Shinozaki…" He also pointed the two girls beside his wife, "And these two girls are my daughters…" He pointed the green-haired first, "Her name is C.C. the oldest…" Then the another one, "And Anya the youngest," he finished.

The green-haired woman bowed gracefully before Lelouch, "It's my pleasure to meet you… Mr. Lamperouge."

"M-me… too," that was his only reply.

Finally, the waiter came by and brought a cold bottle of champagne, a box of pizza and a plate of waffles.

"So Charles, what's our meeting about?" the man asked seriously.

* * *

A/N: Yey! end of chapter one… I hope you enjoyed….


End file.
